Kebahagiaan Nyata
by Kithara Blue
Summary: Kebahagiaan nyata ternyata begitu indah, terwujud hanya dengan persahabatan dan kehangatan kasih sayang keluarga. Ini pertamanya bagiku merasakan kebahagian sebenarnya dan ini terasa begitu nyata. For Event Strawberry Smoothie and Challenge 24 Hour 10 Fic (2/10) / Mind to RnR, please? Thanks before :)


**_Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter © __Yoshihiro Togashi_**

**_Kebahagiaan Nyata © Kithara Blue _**

**_Warning : Typo, OOC, weird story, ect._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Don't Like? Don't Read_**

**_~Yosh! Happy Reading Minna-san_**

**_Hope you like it :D And Don't Forget to Review, Ok?_**

**_~oo000oo~_**

**_Salah satu fic untuk Challenge 24 Hour 10 Fic dan untuk Event _ _Strawberry Smoothie_**

**_Kebahagiaan Nyata_**

**_(2/10)_**

_._

_._

Aku tumbuh dari keluar pembunuh, tanganku mampu membunuh orang lain dengan mudahnya aku bisa mengambil jantung dari tubuh mereka. Dalam benakku selama ini kebahagiaan adalah saat aku mampu merebut nyawa orang lain.

Aku terpaku saat sejuta kenangan menari dipikiranku. Ketika membunuh waktu lebih sulit daripada merebut kehidupan. Ketika kehampaan menjeratku dalam kesendirian. Bahkan kebahagiaan nyata tak mampu kugambarkan dalam imajinasi belaka. Aku terlalu terpaku akan kekosongan.

Mendapatkan sahabat seperti Gon mungkin salah satu hal yang menggelitik bagi kami, pembunuh bayaran. Apakah pantas seorang berdarah dingin memiliki sahabat? Terlalu munafik tapi kenyataannya aku mendapat seorang sahabat yang tangguh dan bodoh. Dia terlalu bodoh memilihku sebagai sahabatnya.

Mungkin sewaktu-waktu aku bosan dengannya lalu ingin menguji kekuatanku dengan membunuhnya. Apakah hal itu tidak terfikirkan olehnya? Kakak pernah mengatakan itu padaku, aku sadar akan darah yang mengalir ditubuhku. Mungkin itu benar-benar akan dengan teguh, Gon yakin aku tidak melakukannya. Kepercayaanku pada seseorang mulai tumbuh hanya karena sikap Gon yang teguh itu tidak dapat kudeskripsikan lagi, namun hatiku selalu percaya bahwa dia mampu mengenalkan kebahagian sebenarnya padaku.

Gon adalah orang pertama yang mengundangku mencicipi arti kehangatan keluarga. Sungguh mengejutkan! Sensasi ini tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, bahkan aku gamang mengakui selama ini aku memiliki keluarga.

Kemudian Gon mengajarkan padaku untuk menghargai nyawa walaupun makhluk itu hanyalah seekor binatang. Waktu itu hampir saya darah pembunuhku menguasaiku.

"_Sudahlah, Gon! Dia tidak bisa bertahan lagi!" Bentak Killua ke Gon yang masih berusaha mengobati seekor beruang kecil._

"_Kalau kau tidak bisa membunuhnya, Gon. Biar aku saja!" Aura membunuh Killua sudah menguasainya, kuku tajam sudah siap mencabik dan merasakan darah. "Awas, Gon!" Killua berjalan mendekat ke arah beruang kecil, matanya menatap tajam dipenuhi hasrat membunuh, suaranya datar dan seringai sudah bertengger di wajahnya. _

"_Dengan mati kau tidak perlu merasa tersiksa lagi."_

**_Plak.._**

_Killua terdiam, terpaku, tersadar._

"_Cobalah untuk menghargai nyawa." Killua perlahan menatap Bibi matanya kemudian menatap lengan yang telah dilukainya. _

"_Cobalah menghargai nyawa?" batin Killua berulang-ulang._

Kau tau? Selama ini aku tidak mengerti betapa berharganya sebuah nyawa. Kalian yang menganggapku keluarga terlalu banyak mengajarkan hal yang tidak pernah kusadari.

"_Terima kasih kalian sudah berusaha menolong beruang itu."_

**_Grep_.**

Pelukan pertama penuh kasih sayang sungguh membuatku terkejut. Kebahagiaan nyata itu sebenarnya begitu indah. Dan aku baru menyadarinya ketika rengkuhan kasih sayang menghangatkan perasaan. Apakah seorang pembunuh sepertiku pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan nyata?

Kebahagiaan nyata yang kupelajari adalah saat hatiku tergetar, aku merasakan kehangatan bahkan sisi gelap yang selama ini tumbuh di hidupku perlahan tenggelam dan terkubur. Kebahagiaan nyata begitu aku merasakan pertama kalinya kasih sayang dalam wujud persahabatan dan rengkuhan.

Aku terlalu menginginkan, sangat menginginkan kebahagiaan nyata ini abadi hingga waktu mendetakkan ketukan terakhirnya di hidupku.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-END-**_


End file.
